Steven McBride
"Look. Being gay is not a choice. It's who I am. Why can't you see that?" -'Steven McBride to his father, Tony' First Generation RPG ''Stats; * Intelligence - 5/10 * Creativity - 9/10 * Initiative - 7/10 * Emotional Strength - 7/10 * Social Skills - 4/10 * Loyalty - 10/10 Schedule; A-Day; # Science Fiction & Fantasy ''(World Literature/Mythology in second semester) # Advanced Integrated Science # Tenor/Bass Chorus & Theory (4th lunch) # Advanced Government ''B-Day; # Advanced Geometry # Art I # Advanced English I ''(1st lunch) # Advanced Japanese I ''Extra-Curricular Activities; * Anime Club ''(meets every Wednesdays from 3:30 - 5:00 PM) ''Appearance; Steven has extremely dark brown, almost black, hair, black rectangular glasses, and hazel eyes. He typically wears a black short-sleeved T-shirt with a series of rainbow stars on it, blue jeans, and black and white Converse sneakers. Roxy often describes his hair as fluffy. Personality; Coming soon! Good Traits; Coming soon! Bad Traits; Coming soon! Powers and Abilities; Powers; None. Abilities; Steven is basically the one who used to come up with excuses for Roxy and why she had to run off suddenly. After she ''Roxy decided to let her teachers know, he mostly became the backup support, and also came up with excuses for questioning substitutes. His loyalty to his friends never fails. ''Background Story; Steven Hargeve McBride was born to Tony and Sonya McBride in Amity Park, Kentucky. At the time, he had a half-sister that was 12 years older than him named Brittany. Sonya is diagnosed with cancer (though the location was forgotten, he believes that it was lung cancer) when Steven was three, and the diagnosis was extremely hard on the family. A year later, Sonya dies because of the cancer spreading to her brain. That same year, Brittany dies in a car accident due to a drunk driver. After those incidents passed, Steven's grandmother Rosa moved in with the two remaining McBrides. When he was 8, he noticed the new girl in his class being picked on by two of the other students, Austin Madry and Dash Baxter. Knowing that she didn't deserve to be teased, as she never did anything to them, he stood up to the boys, along with two other girls. They left for the time being, and the four of them introduced themselves to each other as Steven McBride, Roxy Williams, Molly Mace, and Sibley Miller. Over the next few years, the four become best friends, and later begin to share interests, especially regarding anime/manga and some video games. As they quartet went through middle school, Steven realized he was gay. Towards the beginning of eighth grade, he works up enough courage to admit it to his friends. The girls all accept him, and they encourage him to tell his family. However, his father and grandmother responded negatively, saying that he had chosen to be gay and that he was sinning against God. After an argument with his parents about his so-called decision to be gay, he pretty much moves in with Roxy, going to his house only at 7:00 PM (and coming to Roxy's at 10:00 AM on weekends and going home with her after school). He is trying to work up the courage to tell the Williams family that he is gay, but fears that they'll say the same things as his father and grandmother did. On Halloween of their eighth grade year, the entire grade was gathered together for a science lab about ectoplasm. The quartet had been put in a group together, and Steven had gone to get their ectoplasm samples. Unfortunately, one of their classmates accidentally bumped into Steven, who lost his balance and spilled the ectoplasm... onto Roxy. Her forearms, palms, and chest were moderately/severely burned, and she collapsed due to the sickly scent of ectoplasm before she slipped into unconsciousness. Extremely worried about his friend's well-being, Steven called for the teacher (who was busy with another group) and told her that two ectoplasm samples had been spilled on Roxy. She was with the group immediately, then ran to call the nurse's office. Meanwhile, Steven, Molly, and Sibley began to try to rinse off some of the ectoplasm from Roxy's skin, but they were met with little success. Their teacher told them to carry her to the nurse, which they did immediately. A few hours later, Roxy came to, relieving her friends. Steven was about to hug her until he realized that she was burned pretty badly on her arms and upper chest and was in a lot of pain. While she was recovering over the next month, he acted as her scribe for language arts and social studies, as they were in the same classes. Sibley handled her math and science work, while Molly helped her with band and technology. After winter break that year, Roxy tells Steven and the other two that strange things had been happening. She had become much clumsier, and when her emotions ran strong, she had been told that her eyes started to glow lavender with a sky-blue ring around her pupil. He thought that it was connected to the ectoplasm spill from Halloween, and Sibley comes up with the possibility of ghost powers. Relationships; Coming soon! Trivia; * He is based off of one of Mello's real-life best friends, a transsexual gay boy. They have been best friends since 6th grade. * Sam Vincent was chosen to be Steven's voice actor because of his voice-acting roles of Stephen Gevanni and Sidoh from ''Death Note, Edd (a.k.a. Double D) from Ed, Edd, and Eddy, Flim from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and (most recently) Guy Hamdon/SheZow from SheZow. * Steven is an atheist, while his father and grandmother are Catholic. His family does not want to accept change and are mostly guided by the Bible. Category:Luna's Characters Category:Character Category:Present Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Ghost Hunter